


Welcome Home

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fellatio, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Holmes has killed a Courser.</p><p>Robert Joseph MacCready was not with her.</p><p>He intends to show her how much he’s missed her. </p><p>For Liala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/gifts).



“I can’t believe you gifted Neriah with a Courser,” Danse began. Alice examined the Courser chip in her hand as they made their way back to Sanctuary, wincing at the thought of having something that size jammed into her head.

“There’s only so much you can work out from the wiring of a Gen-2 before you need to update your specimens,” Alice informed him, finally putting the chip away. She’d been staring at that thing since she’d pulled it out of the Courser’s head.

“Now what?” Danse asked.

“Now, I put my feet up and have a beer,” she replied cheerfully. “We’re almost back.”

“Thank God,” Danse sighed. “I think one of the joints on my armour is coming loose.”

“Want me to take a look at that?” she asked. He shook his head.

“I can do it. The Courser knocked it loose when he slammed into me.”

“They’re strong fuckers,” Alice agreed, as Red Rocket came into view. “You have any other bruising?”

“The armour protected me from the damage, but it took a beating. I swear, it was halfway through trying to rip a plate off when you shot it in the head.”

“Tenacious.”

“Not as much as a pack of ferals.”

They crossed the bridge into Sanctuary, and Alice pulled off her bowler hat and shook out her hair, grinning.

“When I get to the Institute, I’ll make sure they know that the Brotherhood of Steel thinks their Coursers are shit.”

“You have full permission from your commanding officer to do just that,” Danse chuckled, stooping to wipe fluff out of her hair.

“I just feared for my life,” Alice admitted, feeling the large metal fingers plucking the stuff from her head.

“I assure you, I am perfectly agile within this armour,” Danse told her. “I know how to be gentle.”

Alice tried to swallow the blush and the laughter that bubbled up in her throat, but she couldn’t help herself, and as they approached her house a dirty laugh burst from her lips and rang across the settlement. Sturges, working at the weapon bench, poked his head up.

“Howdy General!” he called.

“Hey Sturges! You get the pumps working yet?” Alice asked, stripping off her armour and tossing it onto the workbench.

“Yes ma’am. Ready to be used,” he replied, as Danse walked to the power armour station and got out, hooking it to the station and bending down to test the knee joint.

The joint wobbled.

“Jesus,” Alice breathed. “It did a number on that thing.”

“That it did,” Danse agreed. “Pass me the wrench?”

Alice made sure her glasses were fully pushed onto her nose before she threw the wrench to Danse. The soldier caught it almost without looking and began working. Alice wandered over, looking at the paint work with a furrowed brow.

“Could use a bit of work here,” she said, placing a hand over the chipped grey coating. “Danse?”

The soldier looked up as she poked him in the shoulder, and nodded briefly.

“How’s your gear?” he asked, as she made her way back towards the discarded combat armour and picked it up.

“Got a few scratches and dents, and this one’s cut straight across the plating,” she replied, and admired the gouge in the armour left by a stray bullet. “Jesus. Look at that.”

Danse stood, approaching, and picked the shoulder padding out of her hand.

“You’re lucky,” he told her, handing it back. “An inch to the left, and that would be in your shoulder.”

“Guess the universe doesn’t want me out of the game yet,” she chuckled.

“You can quit when the Institute’s dead,” he told her, clapping her on the shoulder.

Alice was thumbing the scratch when her neck began to prickle, the distinct feeling of being _watched_ washing over her. She looked up slowly from her gear, her eyes finding the source of the prickling a few moments later.

MacCready.

He was hovering in her doorway, arms crossed, a cigarette glowing in his mouth. His face was impassive, even as he pulled the lit stogie out of his mouth and breathed a cloud of smoke into the evening air. She bit her lip at the movement, his eyes still fixed on her.

She straightened up, and was taking a step away from the bench when Danse called for her help. The soldier distracted her long enough with the plating on his armour for MacCready to disappear into the evening, and when Alice turned around, the man had vanished.

She had grease and dirt all the way up her elbows by the time she finished helping Danse and cleaning her own armour, and she was close to just unzipping her jumpsuit and tossing it aside.

“You said the showers were good?” she asked the mechanic, who looked up from a disassembled gun and nodded.

“Yup. Even does hot.”

“Sturges,” Alice sighed, “you’re a godsend.”

“Just repayin’ the favour,” he said with a small grin.

Dogmeat was curled up in the corner of the lounge as she wandered in, closing the door behind her and letting out a contented sigh. Her boots got kicked into a corner, gloves tossed over the couch, and she unzipped her suit and peeled herself out of it, dropping it at her feet. She’d tidy it later. She’d killed a Courser today.

Her bedroom curtains were already drawn as she wandered into her bedroom, unclipping her bra and putting it down on her chair, snapping off her panties and throwing them onto the bra. Her PipBoy was unbuckled and left on the night stand, and then she made her way into the bathroom, trailing her fingers through her hair.

The sound of a shower hissing to life made Alice almost cry with delight, and she found herself hovering around the cleaned-down appliance waiting for the heat to come with a happy grin. By the time the steam started to rise, she was hopping back and forth excitedly, and when she stepped under and the hot water streamed down her back, she let out a damn-near orgasmic moan and shivered in something close to pleasure.

She spent as long as she could in the shower, the first in 210 years, and wondered why Mac hadn’t come to say hello. It wasn’t like him to ignore her. Was something wrong?

She got out of the shower, picking up a clean-ish towel from the rail, and began to dry herself down, looking towards the sink for her glasses. Something was reflected in the mirror, and as she slid them over her nose, she realised what it was. She whirled around.

MacCready was leaning in the doorway, stripped down to a t-shirt and his pants, feet bare and his eyes… _intense_. They were fixed on her as she took a step towards him.

“Evening,” he breathed.

“Hey,” she whispered, biting her lip.

“You came back safe.”

“Don’t I always?”

“Yeah.”

He reached for her hands and squeezed them gently, tugging her close. Alice dropped the towel and let her naked body press against his, feeling his fingers caressing her hips softly.

“You said you were gonna kill a Courser, and I didn’t wanna ask you not to go,” he managed, his arms winding around her. Alice wrapped herself into him and closed her eyes, enjoying his touch as his fingers skimmed her naked back, eliciting a shiver from her.

“Why didn’t you come see if I was okay then, silly?” she asked gently, leaning back to cup his face. He looked away.

“You uh…were busy.”

“Busy?”

He swallowed.

“Well…I mean, Danse…he needed your help.”

Alice kissed him, and Mac moaned hotly into her mouth, pulling her tight against him as she closed her eyes, warmth spreading through her body. The taste of cigarettes and a hint of whiskey filled her mouth as his lips parted to slide his tongue past hers, the wet muscle curving a trail over the soft skin of her mouth. The touch left tingles running down her spine, little flicks of intense warmth that made her gasp in delight. She pushed forward to meld their bodies together, shoving the merc into the doorway and curling her thigh around his waist.

“Jesus Mac,” she whispered, nipping his lip, “I’m not gonna fuck Danse.”

“I-I’m just sayin’,” the man managed, “I’d sleep with him.”

Alice laughed her dirty laugh and cupped his face, kissing him hard. He gripped her hips tightly, and her mound pressed against the bulge in his pants as MacCready groaned in need. Want pulsed through her, sharp and aching, but she was enjoying his lips on hers even though her body called for her to move on. The heat of his hands was familiar and welcome, _homely_ even, when she had been on the road, and wasn’t afraid to admit she had been craving his touch since she _left_.

The vault dweller canted her hips against Mac’s groin and enjoyed the deep rumble of pleasure he let out as a soft wash of desire rolled across her. The merc panted against her mouth as he nipped her lower lip, and one hand slid around the back of her thigh as the other rose to grip her breast, more heat flooding her as the calloused palm rubbed over her nipple.

“God,” he breathed, releasing her mouth, “I missed you. I was so scared for you. Coursers’r nightmare fuel, knockout, and you killed one, and-”

He devoured her mouth again, moaning loudly against her lips as he pressed her tightly against him and ground into her. Alice pulled back, licking her lips.

“Mac, please,” she whispered, “can we get into the bedroom?”

“Sure thing,” and then he was sweeping her off her feet, carrying her into the bedroom and dropping her onto the bed. His hips slotted between her thighs, and as he reached to pull his shirt off Alice trailed her fingers up his stomach, rubbing through the soft tufts of hair covering his lean torso. He let out a soft sound of pleasure and threw the shirt aside, leaning back down to capture her lips again.

She ground against him again, unbuckling his belt and letting his trousers fall around his feet, and his cock pressed into her through his boxers. She gripped him, squeezing tightly, and MacCready pulled back, panting.

“You really missed me, huh?” he murmured, cupping her face. She nodded. “Okay, sweetheart.”

Alice bit her lip as he took a deep breath, and a look came across his face, a familiar calmness mixed with just a hint of arousal.

“Close the bedroom door, and then get on your knees in front of me.”

Heat zipped through her, excitement and lust burning as she slid around him and darted over to shut the door, locking it behind her. MacCready kicked off his pants and nudged them aside with his foot as she came back to kneel in front of him. He leaned down, stroking his fingers over her face and tracing her cheeks and jaw for a few moments.

“God, it hurt when you were gone,” he sighed. Alice kissed his thumb when it swiped across her lip and looked up at him lovingly, nuzzling into his hand with her fingers perched on her knees.

“I wish I’d taken you,” she breathed, and he grinned at her.

“All right then. You wanna show me how much?” he asked. She nodded, blushing. He reached down for her hands, fingers swiping gently across her pulse, before hooking her hands into the waistband of his boxers. “Go for it.”

Alice eagerly began to pull his underwear down his legs, letting the faded white clothing drop to his feet and throwing it aside. She pressed her palms against his hips, and leaned her head forward towards his cock. Her lips kissed the tip and he let out a soft moan, leaning back on the bed. His eyes glittered as he gazed down at her, watching as her tongue slowly dragged up the underside of him. A noise left him, a grunt of pleasure that turned into a short gasp when she swirled it around the head, a hand working itself into her hair and holding fast. Alice dipped, opening her mouth and working her lips down his shaft, stroking wet licks down it as she slowly took in each inch. She could feel Mac’s fingers clenching and squeezing on her hair as she did so, and sucked on him a little. Those clever fingers trembled and a short gasp of pleasure dropped from him.

“Shit,” he rasped, thumb stroking along her cheek as she bobbed her head gently, and her own hand raised to run along his thigh as she started a slow pace up and down his shaft, little grunts of exertion leaving her mouth as her lover groaned.

She slid her fingers from his thigh and cupped him, thumb rubbing at his perineum, and that made him jerk in pleasure. This time, he cried out. She let the noises wash over her, enjoying that high gasp he gave her when she slid back down to the base and sucked him hard.

“Ahh, Alice,” he breathed, his hips bucking a little, his skin warm beneath her fingers, and she sighed at the sound of her name and drew her lips back up to the head, bobbing back down again. “Y-you’re so good at this, sweetheart, uhhn…god, so freakin’ good.”

She stroked his balls, and MacCready’s breathing turned strangled, his thighs trembling around her as she kept sucking, licking him as best she could, feeling the tang of pre-come on her tongue as she slowly worked him up.

“Alice! Baby, oh god, you…uhnnn,” he panted, gritting his teeth. She moaned when he touched her face, lapping fast at his tip until he started to shudder, twitching beneath her tongue. “Oh, I’m…gonna…ohhh…”

She groaned in delight as his voice cracked in pleasure, licking along his shaft until he called her name in a voice that made her whimper and spilt into her mouth. Alice swallowed him eagerly down, and finally pulled her mouth off him, licking her lips clean of his cum as he lay back, gasping. Her thumb rubbed over her mouth to catch stray drips as her lover watched her with wide, glassy eyes.

“Hey, sweetie,” she whispered, leaning against his thigh with folded arms and an attentive look.

“Hey,” he managed, struggling up as she kissed the top of his thigh. “That…oh, god. I…”

“I missed you too,” she whispered. His hands grasped her arms and pulled her up, dragging her onto the bed next to him and holding her tightly. She could feel herself starting to throb in need but she kissed Mac’s shoulder and let him recover, hands stroking across his back.

“Gimme a sec, I’ll…mmm,” Mac gasped and kissed her roughly. The passion in it made Alice’s body tingle, and she arched against him as his hands reached down and cupped her ass, playing across her thighs. The throbbing grew, and Alice whimpered into his mouth when he moved his fingers and stroked his thumbs in v down to her mound and stopped.

“Mac, sweetie, please?” Alice whined, bucking her hips a little to encourage him. He sat up, leaning over her as he gripped her thighs, and Alice’s head fell back against the bed as he started to kiss along the sensitive skin by her knee, working slowly down towards her cleft as the ache intensified beneath his slow, warm lips. He wrapped his hands around the backs of her legs, and with a gasp of surprise Alice found her hips hoisted into the air, thighs parting around Mac’s head as his breath ghosted across her suddenly very wet lower lips.

His tongue swiped out across the slick folds and Alice replied with a loud, dirty whimper.

“Jesus, Alice, you taste so good,” he groaned. “And you _sound_ so _beautiful_ …”

“Ahhh, RJ,” she keened, and he licked her again, a broad lap up to her clit. She struggled in his arms but he held her fast, drawing circles around her nub with enough pressure that she had to bite down on her lip to stifle the noises she was making.

“Hey now,” he panted, “I wanna hear you, knockout. It’s been two weeks.”

He sucked hard on her and Alice let out a strangled cry, pleasure shocking through her body and slowly growing as he licked her from top to bottom. His hands were still gripping her legs tightly, and his eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, savouring her taste.

“RJ, sweetheart, oh god,” she whimpered, shuddering. It was more arousing to watch him than it was to keep her eyes closed, and she couldn’t help following the pink sweep of his tongue up and down her folds, rubbing over her clit again and again. God, it was fucking hypnotic, and oh, the way it _felt…_

She bucked, and he held tighter, and then she was giggling.

“Don’t drop me,” she requested, and the soft vibrations of his laughter hummed against her clit. That was all the response she needed, and fuck, it was a very good sensation on top of that. How did he manage that? Even as she fixed her eyes back on his mouth she could feel her orgasm clenching in her core, the ebb-flow pleasure pressure slowly growing.

MacCready dipped his tongue inside her briefly, and she gripped his hair tight with trembling fingers, biting down hard on her lip.

“Fuck, oh, sweetheart, RJ please,” she gasped, “c’mon, I’m…I’m gonna…”

He reached down and grasped her breast, thumb rubbing across her nipple and sending a short spark of delight to her core. A few more swipes of his expert tongue, and Alice was unravelling in his hands, shuddering through her orgasm as his name filled the bedroom and made her throat burn. He licked her until the sensation was raw and too much, and then he let her down and she felt the slick dripping down onto the bed.

But who gave a fuck about the _covers??_

Mac wiped his mouth clean and crawled up her body, his lips peppering her heaving throat with kisses as she panted for air, body humming with post-coital heat, thighs wide open. She could feel his cock against her nub and she whined, straining to keep the velvet soft warmth off her clit until she could touch it without shaking.

“Bobby, oh my god,” she whimpered, as his hands cupped her breasts gently. “Baby, that…”

“The noise when you came,” he breathed, thumbing her nipples softly. “Just made everything so much _better_.”

She nudged his head up for a kiss and nibbled on his lower lip, Mac’s fingers curling into her hair and pressing their faces together as she moaned into his mouth. The feeling of their mouths together hit her with a new wave of warmth and want, the hard press of his shaft on her clit making her suddenly needy.

“RJ, sweetheart, I’ve…I need you…”

MacCready grasped her hips, grinding his cock against her clit and sending jolts of pleasure up her body, before he canted and pressed the tip to her slick folds. Alice wrapped her legs around his waist, his palms gripping handfuls of her ass and squeezing. His eyes watched her, and Alice felt like caught, willing prey beneath the intense blue.

“Did I mention,” he chuckled, “that I _really_ missed havin’ you here?”

He thrust deep inside her.  

Her head tilted back as he let out a tortured noise of pleasure, shivering at the sensation of his cock dragging against her walls, as Mac dipped his head, back arching to let him suck gently on her breast, and Alice whimpered, her skin twitching beneath his touch. A hand dipped between her legs as he rocked slowly into her, rubbing her clit beneath his fingers.

“Oh, Mac,” she gasped. “Ohhh…”

“You’re a noisy girl, huh?” he murmured, his touches gentle. Ripples of heat pulsed through her with each stroke against the nub, his hips angled to drive him almost to the end of her cunt, rubbing tantalisingly slow against a sensitive patch that had Alice’s thighs clenching against him in moments.

“Uhhhh, RJ, please,” Alice whined, rolling into him. “C’mon sweetie, please…I can’t come like this.”

“I’m gonna take you slow,” he promised, “and you’re gonna come for me, okay?”

“RJ…”

He sucked on her nipple and more heat coursed through her, his body still fucking her measured and deep. She could feel the languid tension curling, teasingly far off as the sensation grew. It was like a wound-down holotape playing slow, and he circled himself gently against that sweet spot. Alice’s fingers clenched and then grabbed tight to his shoulders, whimpering in desperation.

“Bobby, please, I’m begging you,” she pleaded, and Mac stooped to kiss her.

“You can come like this,” he assured her, and thrust a few more times with sharp, hard little cants.

Alice squirmed, shuddered, felt the heat wind tighter in her gut, and then, somehow, despite the slowness, she felt it uncoil, a climax just as unhurried and deep as her lover’s attentions.

“Oh god, Bobby,” she sobbed, and he slowly pulled out of her, his face tense but smug. “No, hey…”

“You’ll love this,” he promised, and rolled her onto her front, pulling her back to her knees. “Just relax, sweetheart.”

His teeth nipped her neck as an arm slid around her waist, and a second later he was buried deep inside her. Languid pace forgotten, his hips smacked against hers, pressing hard against her walls as Alice steadied herself on her elbows and ground herself against him.

“Oh, fuck, yes, Bobby please,” she keened, her thighs parting widely, ass pressing into his sharp hips and tightening her grip on the bedsheets. The roughness on her sensitive, slick skin was a far cry and _oh god_ was it a new sensation compared to the slowness of just a minute earlier.

Already, she could feel that teasing tension beginning again, and Mac’s fingers slid against her wet clit and rubbed rough pads against the nub, sending shockwaves rolling through her.

“Ahh, ah, RJ, I…oh!”

His skin was warm on her back, little beads of sweat gathering on her skin and soaking the bed, her thighs shivering and clenching as his cock pounded her. MacCready moaned in her ear, a pleasured, soft noise that had her gasping in response as the sound warmed her. God, that voice…

“You gonna come again?” he breathed, stroking her clit again and again as she squirmed underneath him.

“Please?” she gulped, her pleasure gathering. She could feel it behind her clit, a threatening rush that had her quivering just at the though. His teeth scraped her shoulder, and then he was touching her breast, thumb skimming her nipple.

“Mmnn, need to let go for me, sweetheart,” he panted, and rubbed in hard little circles until Alice’s vision blurred, back curving downwards as her climax pressed her down, his name ripping out of her mouth and making him groan in delight. The desperate groan that left him when he began to twitch made her toes curl, a delicious little noise that Alice treasured.

“Ahh, fuck, baby,” he growled, hips shuddering against her backside as his own climax overtook him. “Alice, god, uhhnn…”

She bit down on the duvet at the feeling of him coming inside her, reaching down for his wrist as the strokes on her clit drove her past her climax and began to get a little sore.

MacCready pulled out slowly, and panted over her for a few moments before falling onto the bed. Alice let her arms give out and fell next to him. A moment later, he shifted, pulling her towards him, and clasped her tightly, his pounding heartbeat and needy breaths eliciting a deep, warm sensation of home in Alice’s chest.

“Next time…you…kill a Courser…you take me,” he murmured, as she traced patterns on his chest. Alice laughed.

“Deal.”

“And…”

He kissed her shoulder.

“I promise to come say hello next time,” he mumbled, looking away shyly.

“Oh, you better!” she chuckled, and his gaze moved to hers.

“God, knockout, I fucking love you,” he sighed, and Alice kissed him deeply.

“I love you too,” she murmured.


End file.
